Crazy or Not?
by Master of Procrastination
Summary: Oh, poor Danny. He got the worst punishment. for a terrible review that wasn't even suposed to be a grade. Oh and what's Vlad up to now, ooo, he has a serriously mean plan this time. and who's Stanly? chap 4 up!
1. Punishment

Disclaimer:I do not own danny phantom...  
But I wish I did.

hi it is me for the first time ever writing fanfictions I'M SO HAPPY!

to myself "GLAGA-SHNAGA! "

(in other words means shut up and write the story)

* * *

:**CHAPTER 1**

It's the first day back from winter break and as usual Danny dreds going back to school. His winter break was hard enough. His dad broke the genetic lock on the ghost portal, so Danny was busier than usual (by far)!

Danny was walking to school today, not in the mood to get shot at for flying. Though still hating the bus crowds. He got there earlier than he thought he would, so he got to talk to Tucker and Sam before class.

"Why did ya walk, Danny" said Tucker.

Danny replied "Cuz last time I flown I was attacked".

"You mean _flew_ don't ya" said Sam giggleing from Danny's bad grammar.

"Whatever... Hey when did you get into grammar!" said Danny.

"Since my mom hirred me a tutor durring the break"

"ouch" Danny and Tucker said in union.

"Sooooo, Any ghost trouble lately?" Tucker asked this because he was bored. Sam and Tucker honestly don't need to ask that question anymore. Danny being Public Enemy #1 ment he was allways in the news papers, so Sam and Tucker always knew what ghosts he has been fighting.

"Uh... duh!" Danny said annoyed by his question.

BRRRIIINNNGGG!-

"Time to get to class... -sigh- bye Tuck" said Danny and Sam heading for English class.

"Hey Danny, you do know we have a english review today, right"

"Oh crud, I forgot all about that stupid thing!"

"Well, let God be with you" said Sam.

"I hope you do good Sam".

"You mean _WELL!_ "

"WHATEVER!"

(Later)... ... ...  
English was too boring to even _die _through.The review was quite easy for Sam, since she got a tutor through all of winter break. Danny on the other hand did horrible, he didn't need a teacher to tell him he got a big fat **F- - **on the review.  
The test was now over and Danny was getting more axious to get out the door before Mr. Lancer saw his paper.

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!-

Danny shot for the door as fast as he could, but was too late.

"STOP right were you are Mr. Fenton" Mr. Lancer said angerly.  
"This is the most sorry excuse for a test I've ever seen Mr.Fenton. For crying in mud you spelled was, _wuz. _If that isn't discusting I don't know what is. I didn't want to grade these, because most, How do you young kids say it, oh yah, _peeps _are a little rusty after winter break. but that is no excuse for this this -ack- discusting review."

"Mr.Lancer I can Explain..."

"Ub bubu , I don't need expanations, I need results. Stop by my office after school and we can talk."

"Oh man." Danny said very upset. Danny then thought about what happend. "Did he say _**PEEPS!**_ -ack- and he says my_ test_ is discusting. -eeww-!"

* * *

Well, that was my first chapie...please review I would like more than _5_ reviews. 


	2. wow! that's worse

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom...  
But I wish I did

Thank you reviewers.

To: **Random Point Blank**-thank you for your review. You really made my day.

To: **bluish black dolphin**-You have read this story b4, I didn't like it, so I took it down and did some serious tweeking. It just a bit different than b4.

Hi its me the real bad speller so bare with me please.  
Sorry if my spelling is annoying, But I can't write a good story using _math_.

* * *

**:CHAPTER2**

It was lunch time at Casper High. Danny Sam and Tucker were siting at their usual table, talking about the English review.

"So you have to go to Mr. Lancer's office after school, because you did bad on your english review? But that review wasn't suposed to count for your grade, _well_, not much of your grade." Tucker said to Danny .

"Yes, I do have to go to his office! and I didn't do _bad_ I did _HORRIBLE!_ He doesn't care if its not much of my grade I did _horrible_ either way!" Danny replied loudly and a little muffled, because his mouth was full of his chicken sandwich. Little chunks of chewed up chicken were spayed all over Sam and Tucker who ducked while he was talking. Danny noticed this and gulped it down hard. "oh... sorry." he said a lot more quietly.

"Thats ok... Now then, HOW DID YOUMAKE A _**5!**_ on the _review_? It was so _easy_." Asked Sam confused on how you can spell was _w.u.z_ after only 2 weeks off from school. "I don't know, I guess I was really tired, or something. Besides, it was easy for you because you had a tutor all winter break."

"You mean like_ really_,_ really, really_ tired right." Tucker said laughing.

"Ho ho, very funny Tucker." Danny said sarcasticly, while glaring at him his eyes flashed green.

"Hey Sam what did you make on the review?" Tucker Asked. Sam was eating a salad untill she noticed the chunks of chicken in it, _what else_. She droped a piese of lettuse in her lap, she picked it up threw it in the salad, and pushed the salad away, a bit grossed out. she reached for the milk to wash it down, and saw chicken chunks in it too. -_eewww-_!

"uh... "she wasn't really paying atention"-eeww- huh,.. uh,.. oh,.. a... 98. I guess having a tutor all winter break pays off huh." Sam said proudly. "What did you make Tucker?"

"A 65." He said this as if it were no big deal. Though compared to Danny it wasn't a big deal.(By far).

"Lets talk about something else."Danny said upset, because he probably did the worst on the review than any dumb student did in the whole school...BY FAR.

"Fine." Sam started."Have you fought any ghosts lately?" She asked Danny. because there wasn't anything else to talk about.

"Yeah, but mostly that lame Box Ghost."

"How the heck does he getting out of the Ghost Zone!" Tucker asked even though he knew no one knew the answer.

"I don't know, but he's getting very annoying poping up all the time." Danny replied angerly.

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!-

"Hey, Sam you didn't eat much of your salad?" Tucker pionted out obviously.

"-sigh- Uh... I wasn't hungery today." Sam said not too far from the truth. Danny was standing right next to her with a questioning look. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. (we all know why)

(right now)...  
lunch was over, and the rest of the day was like any other so I won't go through it.We will now skip to Mr. Lancer's office after school.)

"Mr. Fenton, you did the worse on that review than any other child in the whole school... BY FAR!"

"Like I didn't already know that." Danny said annoyed because Mr.Lancer was pointing out that which he already knew all too well.

"Very well, Mr. Fenton your punishment is that you are going to stay after school for 4 HOURS every day for a school week, studying English. Starting next week."

"**_WHAT, THAT'S INSANE!... I'm busy after school!_**"

Danny yelled so loud a teacher out side the room barged in yelling and screaming "Did someone get hurt, are you ok, is there a fire, what happened, what did I miss, someone call 911, somebody get the fire department, call the police, AAAHHHH!" And she said all that in one breath.

"No" Mr.Lancer said in shock from all the yelling and freak outs that happened in the room."No, Mr. Fenton just erned himself _two_ weeks of detention."

"_**WHAT!**_" Danny yelled using all the air that was left in in lungs in absolute shock slash anger making him pant afterwards.

"Mr. Fenton I have cenections with your parents, and they never said anything about an out of school job. Sooo, I hope you have fun in _Weekend Detention!_ Now,Would you like a worse punishment Mr. Fenton!" Mr. Lancer said while cluching his ears afraid of what the reaction would be.

Danny wouldn't answer, 1 because he would get in worse trouble, 2 because he lost he voice anyways by screaming.

"Good, this Friday, right after school, I'm going to have a conference with your parents about your grade. And I'm going to tell them about your... explosive reaction you had to this news. Now then,this weekend, in the morning,I want you here at 8 o'clock. You will stay here for 4 hours, and you _will_ study intently."

(Later)... ... ...  
Tucker and Sam were watching Danny take out all the anger from what happened at school out on the Box Ghost.(who else) Though Sam and Tucker didn't know about the detention yet. Danny was giving the Box Ghost a super atomic ectoplasmic weggie (like the one he gave Dash but without the frogs and far more painful) When Sam asked "Danny, what's wrong, you usually give weggies when your _really_ upset at someone." Tucker was just entertained by the greatness of the weggie Danny was giving the Box Ghost. Danny let go of the Box Ghost and he flew away slowly because of the pain he just encountered. Danny let him get away knowing he couldn't do any damage. He could just beat him up later.

"Yeah, Mr. Lancer gave me the worst punishment ever." Danny said letting his head hang down low.

"Well, what is it?" Tucker and Sam said in union.

"I got _4 hour_ after school detention for _two weeks_" He said stressing the last part.

"Ouch!" They said in union.

"It gets worse, I also have _weekend detention_ too" He said sounding very upset.

"Ouch-er!" They said in union again.

Danny was really upset. "How can I live like this? I mean the ghost-lock isn't completely fixed yet. I've been very busy lately. Plus my parents are going to _KILL ME_!"

Then suddenly a ghost wearing a news reporters hat flew in front of Danny and shot a photo of him."Wonderful, lets get a shot of you smiling...Say cheese!" (This is Danny's greatest day ever, ain't it)

"Hey, get away from me!" Danny said frowning angerly.

"Well, Frowning will work too, now stay still." The news reporter ghost said apparently _trying_ to annoy him. Danny threw an ectoplasmic blast at him but he was too quick."Oh thats a good one, love the pose. OOoo stay still, that one's great."

"GO AWAY!'' Danny yelled.

"O.K, I'll see you in the Ghost News Papers, on Saturday morning... Later Halfa." He then flew off in the opposite derection, and vanished from site.

"What the heck was that about! That was _too_ weird." yelled Tucker who was very shocked over the strange ghost wearing a reporter's hat, he acted really jumpy.

"Did he just say 'I'll see you in the Ghost News Papers...on _Saturday morning_?" Sam asked woriedly.

"Don't know" Was all Danny could think to say.

"Don't ya want to find out?" Tucker asked Danny.

"Yep!... ... I'm going to the Ghost Zone to find out, on Saturday morning, when the rest of my family is out." Declaired Danny. His family was going to leave Danny at the house while his parents take Jazz to go to the 15 and up Ghost Related Science Fair. for ages _15 and up_, Danny was only 14, he wouldn't be able to go.

"But what about weekend detention?" Sam asked.

"I'll find a way." replied Danny unshurely.

* * *

ooooooo, confusing cliffy ain't it. don't worry it's not as bad as you think it is. Any confused questions will be answered in the next chapie 

BUT YOU HAVE TO ASK THEM, FOR ME TO ANSWER THEM. SO **_READ &REVIEW!_**


	3. STANLY

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom  
...but I do own Stanly & Franky...Stanly is the greatest thing I've ever made up.

thanks to my reviewers:

To: **silver angel 03**-Thank ya mall buddy. i really enjoy your reviews.

To: **bluish black dolphin**- thank you for the comliment. I enjoy those.

Hi its me the bad speller...again...Uh...HI!  
The last chapie was a lot longer than I thought it would be...pat myself on the back Yyyyaaaayyyy! thank you reviewers...hehehehehehe!.

Nobody loves me WWWAAA! (tear, tear)

please help me feel better...**that means you Ella.**

* * *

**:CHAPTER3**

heads up.  
continued after the last episode'The Million Dollor Ghost'(Vlad bought a crew to fix his house that exploted by now. and Vlad rebuilt the portal after stealing a copy of the blue print from the Fentons last time he was there.)this is just to continue the seires correctly so there is no confustion.

(This part of the story does not take place in Amity Park.)  
The news reporter ghost goes though a different portal in the ghost zone (not the one in Danny's house). He flew up to a strange evil looking ghost with aqua skin, big red eyes, horn shaped black hair, and a black and white outfit with a cape, who goes by the name of _Vlad_.

"I got the pictures you wanted of him...sir. "The news reporter ghost said while changing back to his original form of Stanly **(a new dumb charater I made up.. he is a middle hight, has freckles, skinny teen, 14 years of life_...but he is dead_. He has dark brown hair, bangs, green skin, red eyes, _with pupils_. He's wearing a red top with a stripe across it, and blue jeans,and he is really kind of Hot, a least to me).**

Good work Vlad said evily "Now we will make it so he'll want to run away from his hometown for shure."

"But why...sir."Stanly asked nervously.

"That little jerk ruined my freaking life. His father is a complete moron. Jack actually beat me, no dought his son helped him (Danny didn't help Jack, Jack defeted Vlad all by himself). and his mother probably thinks I'm a nitwit. And Daniel THINKS**_ I_** SHOULD GET A _**CAT**_!"

"O...K...but why do you hate him?"

"WHAT,...How can you not know, I just freakin told you! How can you be so dim?" Vlad roared at the stupidity of Stanly "And to think, I thought you would be a useful, with your transforming powers and all."

"I am useful, I did your dirty work for you didn't I. Don't tell me that's not useful!" Stanley said a little stupidly.  
"Uh...What are the pictures for?" He said trying to change the subject.

"_WE_ are _GOING_ to _WRITE_ stuff in the national _news papers_ that will make _Inviso-Bill_ look like the most evil, wicked, mean, cruel, ghost you can ever picture in your stupid little head."

"Uh...oh...but what are we going to do with the pictures?" Stanly asked stupidly...again...

"We are going to use them as proof for evil deeds he didn't do." Vlad explained.

"oh...OH!... WOW! what a great plan! so when do we start this assiginment?" Stanly asked not knowing that all his talking was getting on Vlad's last nerve.

Vlad looked at him in a weird way while Stanly was blabbering away. "Will you just shut up?" He said getting annoyed.

"Why, I am useful."

"shut up."

I mean it'll be hard to find other ghosts like me."

"shut up."

"The power to tranform is a rare power."

"shut up."

"why I bet you couldn't last one day without me."

**_"SHUT UP!" _**Vlad yelled finally getting tired of Stanly's endless blabbering. "YOUR FIRED!"

"**_WHAT!_** " Stanly screamed " YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!." He screamed loudly "I have 6 wives and 2 kids." He pleaded very _very_ stupidly**. (He's only 14...How can he have 6 wives & 2 kids? Hehehe)**

"Get out of here!"

"ok. fine, no one cares about me anyways."-sniff sniff- he faked a cry, and looked over his sholder to see if Vlad would change his mind...but he just glared at him aparently really very, very annoyed. "

"go." Vlad said still in a careless tone. Stanly looked down and started his way back into the Ghost Zone.

"fine, BUT YOU WILL REGRET THIS!"

**"LEAVE NOW!" **Stanly finally went out the portal. Now Vlad could finally think.

"_Lets see is there any other ghosts_ _that can transform into anything they please, that also dislike Daniel?"_ Vald thought to himself.  
"_I know, I'll put up help wanted posters all over the Ghost Zone."_

Vlad hirred someone to put up help wanted posters all over the Ghost Zone. 3 ghosts called in. (I guess it wasn't hard for Vlad to find other transforming ghosts after all) One was a ghost called Franky **(A short ghost with long arms, that kind of looked like an ape in a zute suit), **Bertrend **(The ghost isistant of Ms. Spectra in the episode 'My Brother's Keeper'),** and Stanly wearing an fake orange beard going by _Stanley_ **(pitiful huh).**

"Franky and Bertrend see me in my office...Stanly, GO NOW!"

"Oh man... well...Remember! YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Stanly said very blindly. When Vlad pulled out a ghost bat and wacked him back into the Ghost Zone.

"Man that Stanly is going to pay for his stupidity. -sigh- Whatever, Bertrend, I hear you _**hate**_ this _Danny Phantom?" _Vlad said cheering up.

"Yes, he turned Ms. Spectra into some ugly old hag, and I was planning on asking her to a date too." Bertrend said saddly. Although he did not know it was Danny's sister that did this to Ms. Spectra, not Danny.

"And Franky, why are you against this _Danny Phantom?_" Vlad asked.

"I'm not, I don't even know who that is. But I'll kick his butt anyway if I get any money in it." Fanky said as if he were a gangster **(Maybe he is)**.

"Well, if you do work for me I'll Pay you 2 grand...each."

Suddenly Stanly burst into the room yelling "_**WHAT!**_ You Didn't Pay Me a cent For Working For You!." Aparently Stanly was eavesdroping from out side the other door in the room. He must have invisably came back through the portal and hid behind the door on the other side of the room.

"Stanly! I've had enough of you, NOW GET OUT! " Vlad yelled as he was very annoyed at Stanly by now. "I'm tired of this. You don't work for me anymore. I have cut you off. **_NOW GET OUT, OR I'LL FORCE YOU OUT!_** " Stanly stood in shock, he had never heared him yell like that. Before he had made his piont clear, _kind of_, by talking not as loudly.

"Y...ye...ye...yes...s...si...si...sir." Stanly said very, very, _very,_ nervously.  
"I...think...I've...wet..my-self." He thought out loud.

The others, besides Vlad, were staring at him holding in their laughs. Then they burt out laughing and snorting. One of them aparently busted a gut, it was every where. They were falling on the floor holding their stomachs, and spit was flying out of their mouths. Then a tear when down Stanly's face when he dicided to have a great revenge (by far). Stanly thought _"you will regret the day you hurt me emotionaly Vlad Masters."_He then went out the Ghost portal into the Ghost Zone looking for the other Ghost portal.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(We are now back in Amity Park. It is Thursday,one more day till his parents's conferance with Mr. Lancer.Two more days till Danny's detention, and finding out about what that weird reporter ghost said. Danny is in Casper High after schools out. Sam has ran ahead of Danny and Tucker because she had something to do. Danny and Tucker were just taking their time until they are just about the last kids in the whole school.)

"Hey Danny, Have you told your parents about the conference yet?"

"No. I was thinking about over shadowing my dad but Mr. Lancer said my _parents_, which means both of them. I can't overshadow more than one person at a time."

"Oh, bummer." Then Tucker asked "Still planing on diching this Saturday's detention."

"I never said I was _diching_ the detention!" Danny yelled.

"_Well, excuse me._ But you said you were going to find out about that weird reporter ghost, on Saturday, the same time your at _detention_," Tucker said being smart...elic.

"I said I'd find away, not that I was going to dich it." Danny said.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'll find away." Danny said annoyed.

"Fine, but you only got two days to_ 'find away'_." Tucker said adding air quotes.

"-sigh-" Tucker disided to change the subject, because Danny seemed to be acting upset over the predicament.

"Sooooo... anything happen since that weird ghost reporter "**(Stanly)**" showed up."asked Tucker.

"Nope" was Danny's depressed reply.

"O..k..Uh...well.. where's Sam?"

"She said she had some weird bonding thing to do with her grandma... ... ...-sigh-... Tuck what am I going to do about my detention!" Danny said bringing up the subject this time.

"That's what I just asked you."

"Well do you have any ideas!"

"Nope."

Danny looked at Tucker in a funny way."hey, you think Mr. Lancer's dumb anough to think you were me, if you were my clothes, and put on Sam's white make-up?"

Tucker just stood there with his mouth wide open.**_"WHAT! .._**ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"No, I'm being practical."

"NO YOU AIN'T!"

"Well, it's the best idea we've got right now."

"An idea that I won't let you use."

Then Danny's ghost sence went off. He looked around shivering. He was nervous about which or what new type of ghost he'll be facing. It was coming from Mr.Lancer's room. Danny and Tucker ran in there when The Box Ghost flew up to them yelling "I am the Box Ghost... Beware... Of me. You will never ever capture me within your cylindrical trap. For I am the Box Ghost... Lord of all boxes."

"Will you just get out of here." Danny asked annoyed because this was like the billionth time the Box Ghost showed up unwanted. And he didn't feel like 'going ghost'.

"Uh...um...oh yeah...I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE! I have come to take the box that is here waiting for me to control it."

"Dued, that isn't a box waiting for you, It's... Mr.Lancer's...graded... reviews?" Danny said getting a very mischevious idea in his head.

"(Gasp) Dued, you could...instead.. if he takes it... your parents wouldn't believe him anyways...it's the proof...It's perfect...You can't pass up this chance..It's better than the other... It's too good... Danny? It's better than the one you thought before, _a least to me it is_" Tucker said hopfully. Well, if one plan doesn't work there's always the other plan. (oh yeah)

* * *

CLIFFY...suspence! 

I love my new characters. Well, not Franky. but I love **Stanly**. he's so cute (in my mind... I don't know how you're pictureing him.)

...OH and the suspence is killing you ain't it.

You'll find out all of your questions in the next chapie.  
Just ask them to me. REVIEW you uncool urchins, REVIEW

:Oh and **STANLY** is spelled wrong, _I know_, but that is how I want his name!

you may flame, but don't be to harsh or you'll break my heart...**that means you Ella**


	4. wow! power

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom...  
But I do own Franky & Stanly...Stanly's the Bomb!

**to:silver angel 03-** THANK YOU MALL BUDDY. I know that critisizem is in the flame catigory, it's just more fun to say _critisizem_! cuzIsuckat pronouncing it!LOL: P

**to: venusgal100**-I know,Isuck at spelling, what do you expect from a 14 year old...lol :D  
_Doyoutwitch often?_

**to: bluish black dolphin-**uh...well here itis!

**to: Riverfox**- Thank you. yes ,Ithink 4 hour detention for 2 weekswould suck. no I have not herd of Reliant K but my mom has. I'll look in to it thanks!

**To one nof my dear Buddys: reminder: Stanly is **_NOT_** a half human, half ghost like Danny, He_ is_ dead... He's a completely dead, full ghost.**

...BEWEAR..quote from the Box Ghost... yay Box Ghost Does rule...

* * *

**:CHAPTER 4**

(We are back were the Box Ghost is about to take the box of graded reviews) Danny was going to let the Box Ghost take them so Mr. Lancer would have no proof to give his parents. Besides it wouldn't _really_ be Danny's falt when the reviews go missing. But then again Mr.Lancer's pretty convincing.

The Box Ghost has grabed the box and is laughing very strangely. "Mu..wawa...ha.ha...ha! You will never destroy me. For I AM THE BOX GHOST. Bewear...of me. Be afraid, be very afraid. You will never ever ever capture me within the confines of your cylindrical trap." Danny and Tucker just stood there angery.

"Just take the box and leave!" Both Tucker and Danny said frustrated.

"Will you not fight me for it?" The Box Ghost asked being very confused.

"Uh... ... ... ...hum... ... ...oh, _Curse you Box Ghost, you've beaten me_." Danny said while pretending to collapse and die at the same time. Then was coughing, like he couldn't breath (you know very dramatic...like Bugs Bunny pretending to die) "_Fearwell crule world_ (cough, cough) _I'll miss you_ ."(plop) he fell on the floor pretending to be dead. You wouldn't believe how real it seemed. (Fearwell was a really lame joke)

"No, Danny my best buddy. No, no, no.YOU, YOU KILLED DANNY, You are so going to sufur more pain than the day you died!" Tucker yelled thinking The Box Ghost killed Danny. Tucker started chasing him around the room. Danny was trying to grab Tucker with out the Box Ghost knowing, but Tucker was too fast, not to mention painful. When he was chasing the Box Ghost he steped on Danny's face about 3 times. But he couldn't see him, there was too much paper everywhere.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"The Box Ghost was still holding the graded reviews and they were flying everywere. The room was covered in them. It was snowing reviews in there. Tucker finaly chased the Box Ghost anough to make him run away droping the reviews. (the Box Ghost is so dumb he forgot humans can't hurt him) Tucker couldn't even see the floor in the room. He was also very, very, very, _very_ upset over his bestfriend's death. He was crying horribly.

"Danny why, why, why, w...wh...why...whyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa" He was crying so hard none of the reviews in the room were readable anymore. They were so dang wet. (that's a good way to get rid of your bad grade) Danny then flew up through all the papers, in ghost form, trying to get his atention, scaring Tucker almost to death in the process.

"**_AAAAAHHHHH. GHOST!_** " Tucker shreiked forgeting that Danny was infact a ghost.

"Tucker, it's me, Danny." Danny said while clutching his ears. He was trying to calm Tucker down after that ear spliting scream he just went through. (ow... that even hurt my ears just thinking about it.) "Man Tucker, that hurt!"

"Sorry dude, I forgot you were already a ghost."

"Not just that,... you ran over my head a few times too." Danny explained . He popped his neck, and rubbed the side of his face where Tucker had steped on him.

"oo..gosh..I'm really sorry dude. But DANG your playing dead thing was_ too_ good!"

"Really? Weird, I thought what I said was really cheezy."

"It was, the part were you fell on the floor was the creepy part, you turned like all green and rotten looking. You were nothing but green skin and bones."

"You're stretching the truth... ...aren't you?" Danny asked conserned if he had really looked like skin and bones.

"Nope, Man you _literaly_ looked like a dead carcass, and you smelled like one too."

"Your bluffing." Danny said not believing that when he played dead he really smelled like an old carcass.

"No way man, you stunk. Go smell that place you were playing deadat and sniff it."

"Fine, I will." Danny flew over to the pile of reviews he flew out of and sniffed.

"Whheeewww, gross, nasty, It smell like that dead cat that was on the side of the road when my dad pulled over to see if the ghost of that cat was anywhere."

"_What did I tell you_?" Tucker said proud that he was right for once.

"Ok... But How Did I Do It!" Danny asked worriedly cause he's kind of freaked out at this new but _strange_ discoverd ability.

"How would I know? But still you could deffinetly scare the heck out of people next Holloween, or maybe on April Fools Day, that's closer."

"_Tucker_!"

"What? I'm 'just being pratical'." Just then a knock came at the door.

"Hey, who's in my ofice!" It was Mr. Lancer. Danny grabbed Tucker and pulled them through the floor. Mr. Lancer pulled out his keys and opened the door, and was shocked at what he saw. All his well oganized graded reviews all over the floor, and they were wet too. "Oh no, my grades! When I find out who did this I'll... I'll...Man, I could have sworn I heard Mr. Fenton's vioce in here, and Mr. Foley's too.-sniff, sniff-_Eeewww!_ what's that smell. It smells like a carcass."

XXX XXX XXX

(Meanwhile)

(We are now back with Vlad, Bertrend, and Franky.)

"Sorry... ...sir. I didn't mean to explode like that (litteraly)" Bertrend said cleaning up his own exploted guts.

"Yes, well if you're going to work for me you are going to have to learn to control your laughter...especialy your insides ." Vlad said acting calm yet he was still a little frustrated. "That goes for you too, Franky."

"At least my insides didn't explode." Franky said in a mocking tone.

"Yes, but you still laughed and snorted, and let me tell you that was annoying and discusting." Vlad said a little more frustrated from arguing and just thinking about what just happened.(Eeewww!)

"So."

"I mean it!"

"So."

"GGGRRR!... ... ...Fine, but don't do it again!" Vlad said very frustrated, but knowing he wouldn't win kept him from going on.

"Done!" Bertrend said excitedly.

"Good, now lets get to work. Stanly got me the photos of Daniel we need for our opoeration** A**. we just need a few more pictures of him mad, or a picture that looks like he's beating up someone, or just anything that will make him look like an evil ghost, not a heroic one. One of you need to transform into human, and attack him, then when he fights back make shure your in public, and convincing as humans, act as pithetic and helpless as posible." Vlad was explaining to them. "Go, get started!"

XXX XXX XXX

(Meanwhile)

(Now we're back with my favorite character ever... ... ...STANLY. **(Spelled the way_ I_ want it to) **He is still wandering through the Ghost Zone looking for the other portal. But I think he's lost. "Where the HECK is that stupid ghost portal?" He _is_ finally somewhere around the Ghost portal, he just doesn't know where it is.

"HEY, THERE'S A RUNAWAY!" A ghost gard yelled from a distance. Stanly turned around, and was suddenly snached up by a fairly large ghost catching bag. There was a shock of electicity through his ghostly body. Then everything blacked out.

(later)... ... ...  
Stanly woke up in this strange chair. For some reason he was wearing this _really_ old fashioned black and white striped jail outfit. He tried to get up, but he was chained down to the chair. "HELLO!" Came a strange unfemiliar voice (femiliar to us Danny Phantom superfans though)

"**_AAHHH!"_** Was Stanly's reaction to this unexpected voice from nowhere. The person who gave this strange voice turned the chair around _too_ quickly, scareing poor Stanly to death (if he wasn't already) It was Walker, but Stanly didn't know this.

" Now let me lay down a few rules for you First..."

"WHO ARE YOU! " Stanly said ,cuting into what Walker was about to say, but was still freaked out.

"I'm Walker learn it, and live it. Now then, **shut up** you're not aloud to speak when I'm speaking. That's against the rules."

"What rules?" Stanly asked while trying calm down.

"My rules, and rule number 1 is you don't trespass in this area."

"I didn't know!" Stanly said defending himself.

"What's your name son." Walker asked taking record of all the ghosts that he's been locking up in jail. But Stanly being easily scared did as Walker wanted.

"I..I..I'm...St...Sta..Stanly ... F..For...Former." Stanly said nerviously.

"S.T.A.N.L.E.Y right?" Walker asked righting down his name in the jail records

"No, it's S.T.A.N.L.Y."

"Stanly Former...Well kid I'm willing to be lennient on your jail time, since you don't really seem like much a frett."

"_Really_?" Stanly asked suprised that he suddenly seemed a lot nicer. (if only he knew)

"Nope, your serving... 20,000 YEARS!. The last time I went lennient on a ghost he ended up starting a revolt! He freed every one of my prisoners. But we rounded up all them fugitives, Exept him. ... Hum.." Walker just thought of something". nah, never mind, you'd never be able to do it anyways."

"Do what?" Stanly asked hoping it can be some thing that will get him out of being in ghost jail for 20,000 years.

"Well, I could free you if you could capture him for me. but I highly dought you can do it."

"I could...I mean, I might."

"Oh really, do have any _powers_ you can use to fight him with?" Walker asked expecting him to make up lame reasons to why he could beat him without any powers that not every ghost already has.

"Well, I can transform into anything at will."

"You can!" Walker said quite suprised at this news. For there were very few ghosts that had that power, less than 1/2 percent.

"Well... ...yes." Stanly said thinking why can't any one figure that out that by his last name. I Guess it's to difficult. (that includes the people at my school...his name is not Farmer)

"Show me." Walker said. Then Stanly had a great idea. (for once)

"I can't like this."

"Why not?"

_'Quick Stanly think , think, THINK!'_ (that's hard for my Stanly to do, he's definetly no Jimmy Neutron) Then he said "The power for me to transform goes through my hands, and well, they're chained to a chair, not much power there huh." Stanly thought off the top of his head (smooth huh, **no**, I just made this up.)

"Oh, ok free him from that chair. But keep an eye on him." Walker told the guards out side the door. They then freed him, now for his excape.

_'Oh no, there's guards in this room, and I can't fly though a Ghost wall, I'm a ghost. Hey, there's a window with bars, a bird could fit through those. Good thing I was voted number one Speedy Flyer in the Ghostly Sports Olimpics.'_ He then transformed in to a small sparow. The ghosts in the room were very impressed, even Walker looked fasinated. Then he flew as fast as he could threw the barred window.

"HEY, STOP IT... ...Don't just stand there GET HIM!" Walker screamed. No one except Danny had ever out smarted Walker. He diffinatly under estimated this young teen. (Walker looks pretty stupid now, to have gotten outsmarted by Stanly...sheesh)

* * *

Stanly rulz (hugs Stanly and kisses his cheek) "Oh, your to kind" luv yah.  
Well Danny has discovered a new but really strange power. Does he like it? I don't know. but no one else does... do they? Vlad's operation A is in order. and Stanly just broke out of jail. 

4th chapie the longest one yet . I was going to ad more. but I was get'n tired of wait'n.. It is a lot harder to write chapters durring the week. to much stuff to do. karate, girlscouts, dog. packing for Camp..way too much stuff to do durring the week. SHEESH!

OH... ... ...please **read and review**.


End file.
